Robot (Molor) dan Alien (Freak)
by raineylova93
Summary: Hanya cerita 'singkat' tentang bersatunya cinta pemuda yang doyan molor dengan pemuda yang doyan alien (?). #Kaihun, EXO, Kai, Sehun (Krisyeol, Gongyoung dan Badeul numpang lewat alias nyempil dikit banget seupil aja). #Bisa dibilang lanjutan singkat FF saya yang Uke - Uke Ngenes, hanya #Main pairing!Kaihun


**Robot (Molor) And Alien (Freak)**

* * *

 **Cast:**

Kai, Sehun (KaiHun)

 **Support Cast:** DiO, Lay, Jeongmin, Suho, Jinwoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Joshua, Kris, Chanyeol, Baro, Sandeul, Gongchan, Jinyoung, Baekhyun, Tao.

 **Rating:** T yang nyerempet dikit ke M.

 **Genre :** Romance, Yaoi, BL, MPREG, Family, Friendship, AU, OOC, dan (semoga aja) comedy.

 **Disclaimer:** Para pemain milik Yang Maha Kuasa. FF ini murni milik saya dan bener – bener datang dari otak saya. Titik.

 **Warning:** FF ini menggunakan bahasa Indonesia gaul acakadut

 **Note:** Don't like don't read, don't bash and don't be a silent reader ^^

 **Saran:** Biar lebih jelas, disaranin banget baca FF saya yang **Uke – Uke Ngenes** chapter paling akhir baru baca ini^^. Terima kiciw.

 **Summary:** Hanya cerita 'singkat' tentang bersatunya cinta pemuda yang doyan molor dengan pemuda yang doyan alien (?).

* * *

 **###HAPPY READING###**

* * *

" _ **A beautiful mystery, you keep me guessing. You're just like gravity, you keep me on my feet. Just like my next heart beat, you'll be waiting for me…" -Robots and Aliens—Forever The Sickest Kids**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Titititititiittitiitititittttt…!

Kai mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya.

Suara apa sih? Berisik banget?! Kepalanya melongok ke meja nakas di samping ranjang.

Oh… alarm dari hapenya toh.

Bukannya bangun dia malah narik selimut sampai nutupin kepala. Molor lagi.

BAKBUKSREETSREETSREET!

Kai tersentak sambil meringis kesakitan tiba – tiba ada yang gebuk perutnya. Namja itu menyibak selimut yang menutupinya kepalanya dan matanya melebar keki seketika melihat DiO, kakaknya, melakukan aksi bersih – bersih dengan sapu lidi diatas perutnya. Kayak seolah – olah gak ada Kai disitu.

Kurang asem!

"Heh, ngapain lu bersih – bersih? Gue kan belum bangun!" protes Kai

"Oh, elo toh? Gue kirain guling tadi." tukas DiO santai. Mata burung hantunya mengerjap – ngerjap sok polos. Bener – bener minta digampar.

"Guling gigi lu peyang? Udah sono sono! Gangguin aja!" dumel Kai udah mau narik selimut lagi.

"Eh kalo nungguin elo bangun bisa sampai tahun lebaran gajah! Bangun kek sono! Lari – lari pagi sama Daddy Mommy dan Lay hyung, mereka udah nungguin lo tuh dibawah."

"Nah terus lo gak ikut?" tanya Kai.

"Lo gak liat nih style gue?" tanya DiO balik dengan agak nyolot, "Style lari pagi."

"Oh." Kai manggut – manggut memandangi kostum lari paginya DiO, "Style lari pagi toh itu? Gue kirain tadi style abang tukang ojek."

"Tukang ojek?" DiO melotot gak suka style lari pagi modis ala majalahnya dihina si temsek ini.

"Iya, coba lo bercermin deh. Pake handuk di leher gitu, pake jaket rompi kegedean, pake tas pinggang. Tukang ojek kan?"

BAKKBUKKBAKKSRETSRET! DiO bersih – bersih lagi, kali ini dengan gaya brutal.

"Bangun gak?!" ketusnya. Muka melankolis gitu judesnya amit – amit.

"Auw! Auw! Sakit!" protes Kai sambil megangin kepalanya yang juga kena gebuk sapu lidi, "Ampun, bang tukang ojek! Ampuuuun!"

"Heh kalian ngapain sih? Udah kering nih gigi gue nungguin kalian lama bener kagak turun – turun!" dumel Lay si siluman kuda nongol di pintu kamar.

"Itu style lari pagi, hyung?" tanya Kai iseng.

Lay mutar bola mata malas, "Iyalah. Lu pikir apa?"

Kai sok manggut – manggut, "Oh… gue kirain tadi style tukang gerobak dangdut."

Lay dan DiO melotot sadis bareng – bareng.

Bener – bener deh robot molor somplak ini. Bukannya bangun dan cepetan mandi, malah menghina gaya semua orang. Harus digebukin lagi!

BAKBUUKKBAKKBUUKK.

"Mandi gak lo?!" sekarang bukan kepala lagi sasarannya, tapi pantat.

"Iya, iya, iya. Auw! Sakit! Ampun Ampuuun! Udah woii!" Kai cepet – cepet turun dari ranjang dan ngibrit ke kamar mandi sebelum bokongnya ludes dipukuli siluman burung hantu ini.

Lay ketawa – ketawa girang liat adik bungsunya disiksa calon ibu tiri masa depan itu.

"Susah bener!" dengus DiO benar – benar membersihkan kasur kali ini. Diantara tiga bersaudara itu emang DiO lah yang paling rajin alias lebih banyak jiwa emak – emaknya ketimbang Chanyeol yang notabene Ibu rumah tangganya yang asli.

Gak salah Chanyeol punya anak kayak DiO yang rajin memasak dan bersih – bersih. Jadi tugas ibu rumah tangganya lebih ringan. Terus dia juga bisa diandelin untuk tugas menghandel saudara – saudaranya kayak ngebangunin atau ngomelin kalo mereka lagi susah diatur alias kepala batu.

"Style lo tadi dikatain apa?" tanya Lay disela – sela tawanya.

"Abang tukang ojek katanya." jawab DiO manyun, masih agak – agak dendam sama bocah dekil itu.

Lay terkekeh, "Yaa… tapi emang sih kalo diliat – liat lagi… style lo kayak abang— "

"Abang apa hah?! Abang apa?!" DiO melotot galak lagi sambil ngacung – ngacungin sapu lidinya. Mau dipake nimpuk Lay.

"Kabuuurr ada abang tukang ojek sensi!" Lay ngibrit juga sambil ketawa – tawa nyebelin.

DiO gondok kuadrat. Masa sih style tukang ojek?! Karena penasaran, DiO pun bercermin. Setelah mematut dirinya sebanyak jutaan kali. Dia pun bimbang.

Iya sih… kok kayak abang tukang…

Huh majalah tomket! Gue buang aja deh!

.

.

.

.

Sehun datar aja ngeliat Baro jejingkrakan gaya orang jogging lengkap dengan sepatunya yang berdentum – dentum dramatis di lantai. Papanya ini mau jogging di taman apa di dalem rumah sih sebenernya? Mana badannya udah badan bapak – bapak gitu. Perutnya udah offside kedepan. Apa semua orang kalo udah tua bakalan begitu ya?

"Pa, jogging tuh di taman, bukan di dalem." tegur Jungkook sehati dengan pikiran Sehun. Baguslah. Jadi Sehun gak perlu ngingetin lagi.

Baro malah senam pemanasan. Putar badan ke kiri, ke kanan, ke depan, ke belakang, "Mumpung Papa lagi semangat. Kalian juga harusnya semangat dong. Kalau weekend gini jangan di rumah terus. Nanti kalian gampang sakit kalo gak pernah bergerak."

"Aku sering bergerak kok, Pa. Ngupil, ngeden, ngetik sms, nyukur bulu ketek, itu bergerak juga kan?" jawab Jungkook yang emang suka usil.

Baro mendesah malas. Anaknya yang satu ini memang suka bikin Baro berusaha nahan diri untuk gak menjual dia ke tante girang, "Jung, Bukan bergerak yang kayak gitu maksud Papa."

Jungkook nyengir.

"Udah pada siap kan semua?" Sandeul nongol terus mengernyit heran liat Sehun malah santai – santai ngoles selai diatas roti, "Lho? Kok kamu belum ganti baju?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku lagi males, Ma. Minggu depan aja."

Sandeul berdecak, "Perasaan minggu lalu kamu juga bilang kayak gitu."

"Emang kapan lo rajinnya?" komentar Jungkook sambil mencibir.

"Pokoknya aku males aja." Haupp! Sehun melahap roti selai kacangnya.

"Ayo dong, Sehun! Tuaa muda semuaa larii pagiii…" Baro ngedangdut ala bang rhoma irama.

Sehun tetap menggeleng, "Enggak, ah. Lagipula aku juga belum nyelesain bacaan aku soal tujuh jenis alien yang pernah berkunjung ke bumi. Salah satunya Alien Nordics. Alien Nordics itu bentuk fisiknya paling mirip dengan manusia. Wajah mereka benar – benar tampan dan cantik – cantik. Jadi alien Nordics ditengarai melakukan kerjasama dengan Hitler pada saat perang dunia II. Itu sebabnya Hitler…"

"DAAAAHH, SEHUUUNNN!" Sandeul dan Jungkook kompak menyelamatkan diri dari pidato makhluk luar angkasanya Sehun. Tak lupa nyeret Baro juga, sebelum Papanya itu malah keasikan ikut ngobrolin alien dan batal lari pagi.

Sehun berdecak, "Orang baru satu yang dijelasin. Udah maen pergi aja." keluhnya. Tapi teteup tanpa ekspresi.

"Eh, hyung." Jungkook nongol lagi di pintu.

"Jadi alien Nordics itu…"

"STOP!" tahan Jungkook buru – buru, "Gue balik lagi mau nyuruh lo jagain kompor, bukan dengerin dongeng alien udik."

"Alien Nordics, Jung." ralat Sehun.

Jungkook ngibasin tangan cuek, "Bodo amat! Mau alien Nordics kek, alien udik kek, alien kampungan kek. Pokoknya lo jagain kompor. Awas jangan sampai sopnya gosong. Kalo mau nyusul juga boleh. Tapi jangan lupa matiin kompor. Oke?"

"Ya udah sana. Ngeselin." usir Sehun datar.

Jungkook kabur sambil cekikikan.

Siiiinnngg… hening.

Yang kedengeran cuma suara jarum jam aja dan siaran Tv yang entah memutar acara apa. Lawakan garing. Gak jelas. Matiin aja deh.

Sehun ngambil remote Tv dan langsung teken tombol off. Nah. Beres. Gini kan lebih enak. Biar hening total sekalian.

Namja itu langsung merebahkan punggungnya di sofa, kakinya di selonjorin, makan roti sambil ngambil Samsung tabnya lagi, melanjutkan bacaannya yang tadi sempat tertunda gara – gara para alien di perutnya tiba – tiba berteriak minta makan.

Duh. Pewe banget dah si Sehun! Home sweet homeee. Tiada yang senyaman rumah sendiri.

"Sehuuun. Maen yok!" panggil DiO di ambang pintu rumah Sehun yang terbuka lebar. Untung aja komplek ini pengamanannya ketat. Jadi biar pergi kemanapun pintu dibuka seharian, kagak ada yang berani masuk dan nyolong. Lagipula perumahan elit banget gini. Tetangga – tetangganya juga gak mungkin banting setir jadi maling dadakan.

Sehun melongokkan kepalanya dari balik sofa. Di pintu udah ada sekompi pasukan penjemput Sehun: DiO, Lay, Suho, Jeongmin, Jinwoon, Joshua, dan Taehyung lagi cengar – cengir berjamaah. Biasaaa. Para anak tetangga.

Lay, DiO dan Kai itu anaknya Om Kris dan Om Chanyeol, disebelah rumahnya mereka ada Om Gongchan dan Om Jinyoung dengan keempat anak mereka, Suho, Jinwoon (saudara kembarnya Suho yang entah kembar dari segi mananya), Jeongmin, dan Joshua. Sementara tepat disebelah rumah Sehun, ada Taehyung anaknya Om Tao dan Om Baekhyun. Mereka itu temen maen Sehun dari kecil.

Sehun mutar bola mata malas. Gimana bisa dia bolos dari jadwal lari pagi kalo tiap hari yang jemputin satu kompi tentara baris gitu?

"Ngajakin lari pagi?" tebak Sehun.

"Anda pintar sekalii!" seru Jinwoon gak penting.

Sehun malah rebahan lagi, "Enggak ah. Bosen lari pagi mulu."

"Ya udah kalo lo gak mau lari, ngesot pagi aja gimana? Ngesot pagi?" tawar Jeongmin si manusia cermin yang suka ngasbun.

Ngesot pagi? Emang dia babi ngesot?

"Gak ah." tolak Sehun tetep kekeuh. Demi Tuhan! Dia kan pengen baca tentang bukti bukti kedatangan alien di Cina! Apa makhluk – makhluk astral itu gak bisa ngertiin Sehun sekaliii aja?

"Ini kami bawa Kai lho."

Eh? Kai? Tumben?

Sehun melongok lagi. Perasaan tadi dia gak liat ada Kai deh?

Tuh kan gak ada! "Kai apaan? Kaiyak Monkey?" Sehun mendengus terus balik rebahan lagi merasa tertipu.

DiO garuk – garuk kepala, "Oh iya ya. Perasaan tadi masih geletakan disitu." tunjuknya ke pohon asoka gede di seberang jalan, "Kemana lagi sih dia?!"

Lay celingukan kiri kanan dengan muka bingung, "Tauk. Cepet banget raibnya kayak kentut."

Sementara Jinwoon udah ngelilingin rumah Sehun, Jeongmin mencari dibawah batu, Suho mengintip di got depan rumah. Joshua dan Taehyung? Dua bocah itu malah maen tiup – tiup gelembung balon. Macem Patrick dan Spongebob kalo lagi ada gak ada kerjaan.

"Ketemu gak?" tanya Lay ke Suho.

Suho menggeleng, "Enggak."

"Elo?" tanya DiO ke Jeongmin.

"Udah dapet?" tanya Lay ke Jinwoon yang baru selesai ngobrak – ngabrik semak – semak di depan rumah.

Jinwoon menggeleng, "Enggak. Gak dapet gue. Tuh anak mana sih?"

"Disini! Dia ada disini!" teriak Taehyung membuat semua orang menyerbu kearah sumber suara.

Sehun yang penasaran, memutuskan untuk keluar juga setelah sebelumnya celingukan dulu di ambang pintu. Pada kemana ya mereka?

.

.

.

.

Yaelah! Koala semblung! Jaka tingkir! Nih manusia buduk pindah molor disini rupanya. Enak banget diajakin lari pagi malah senderan di bawah pohon, ehh… pada lengah sedikit aja udah pindah lagi di karpet ruang tamu rumah Taehyung. Heran. Ada ya manusia kayak gini? Sebagian besar hidupnya hanya untuk tidur.

Kai ini macem robot yang diciptakan hanya untuk molor sama pindah tempat molor aja. Lebih hebatnya dia bisa melakukan pekerjaan biasa kayak mandi, make baju, turun tangga, keluar rumah, ngobrol, jalan dan makan dengan mata merem tanpa melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun loh! Seolah – olah itu semua udah terprogram dalam chip otaknya. Begitulah Kai. Kayak matanya itu udah didesain dari sononya untuk selalu merem. Kayak yang dunia bakal kiamat kalo sehariii aja dia melek lama. Entah dulu Chanyeol ngidam apa waktu ngelahirin dia.

"BANGUUUNN!" teriak tujuh namja itu berbarengan di telinga Kai. Dan diteriakin tujuh orang sekaligus apanya yang gak manteb pisan tuh?

Kai terlonjak kaget sambil celingukan panik, "Ada kebakaran ya?! Dimana? Dimana?!"

Kok kebakaran?

"Nih kebakaran." Lay narik lubang hidungnya, "Bangun! Katanya mau melaksanakan misi mengejar cinta? Kalo molor mulu kapan terlaksananya?"

Kai garuk – garuk kepala sambil mengerang, "Pasti gue bakal dapetin dia kok. Lagian gue yang punya urusan aja santai kenapa kalian yang sibuk sih?"

"Kalo nungguin lo bergerak bisa – bisa dia keburu kawin ama makhluk luar angkasa!" timpal Suho.

Jinwoon berdecak, "Tauk nih. Lelet banget. Kita – kita aja yang ngeliat pada gemes."

"Makanya cepet lo kelarin misi lo itu!" tukas Lay.

"Misi apa?"

Semuanya kontan membeku begitu ngeliat orang yang baru beberapa detik lalu diomongin udah muncul di ambang pintu. Ini udah waktunya nyanyi lagu Panjang Umur, kan? Kalo kata orang – orang biasanya kalo orang yang lagi diomongin itu nongol, itu berarti orang tersebut panjang umur.

Mata Kai yang tadinya lima watt berubah jadi lima juta watt begitu melihat kehadiran sosok Sehun disini.

Dari posisi meringkuk di karpet, berubah menjadi posisi jogging di tempat, "Hai, Sehun. Mau lari pagi?" tanya Kai sambil senyum sok keren dan alis yang naik turun jijay. Ceritanya pasang ekspresi muka macho. Tapi malah gagal. Malah keliatan kayak germo yang lagi terserang penyakit diare.

"Huuuuuuu!" Kai dapat serangan toyoran di kepala dari tujuh oknum sekaligus.

Meskipun dalam hati pengen salto girang sebanyak tujuh kali, tapi dasar si Sehun memang manusia tembok, jadi cuma senyum dikit yang dikiiiitt aja habis itu ngangguk. Ngangguknya juga dikit.

"Boleh."

Cengiran si koala dekil melebar. YESSS!

.

.

.

.

"Siang, nak Kai. Baru bangun ya?" sapa Sandeul nyengir lebar tapi penuh sindiran.

Kai cengar – cengir lempeng aja, "Iya, Om. Permisii…"

"Tadi katanya maleeees?" cibir Jungkook yang lagi sibuk merenggangkan badan.

Sehun melirik malas, "Jung, jangan mulai lagi deh." tukasnya stay datar.

"Jungiee…!" sapa Joshua dan Taehyung.

Kedua mata Jungkook langsung berbinar begitu melihat Taehyung.

Jungkook menyilangkan tangan di dada, "Kalian lama banget sih?"

"Tuh gara – gara Kai hyung sama Sehun hyung susah banget diajakin." keluh Joshua, "Makan waktu sejam doang cuman buat ngebujuk mereka."

Jungkook geleng – geleng kepala sambil berdecak menatap Kai yang sekarang lagi jogging muterin taman dengan mata setengah merem setengah melek. Bisa loh dia begitu!?

"Terus kita gak ikutan mereka jogging?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook yang biasanya suka menyeringai jahil itu sekarang menampakkan senyum manis penuh antusias. Memang daritadi dia kepengen jogging, tapi gak enak jogging sendiri diantara para sunbae seperti itu. Itu alasan pertama. Yang kedua, Jungkook emang pengen jogging bareng Taehyung makanya nungguin daritadi, "Ayok deh kalo gitu."

Tiga anak SMP itu pun jogging bareng dengan posisi yang agak lebih dibelakang dari rombongan Kai, Sehun, Jeongmin, Suho, DiO, Lay dan Jinwoon yang udah keliling dua kali putaran.

Sementara para 'ibu ibu' bukannya jogging malah lesehan di bawah pohon asik ngegosip ria.

"Gue liat – liat, kayaknya perut lo isi lagi ya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata menyipit dan cengiran jahil melihat perut Jinyoung yang mulai membuncit dibalik kaos oblongnya.

"Waaah, lima dong?!" seru Baekhyun melotot heboh.

Chanyeol ngakak, "Gimana kalo anak kembar lagi? Jadi enam dong? Atau kembar tiga? Semoga kembar tiga deh! Biar lo nyaho! Hahahahha!"

"Emang lo sanggup ngurusin segitu banyak?" tanya Sandeul masih tak habis pikir Gongchan dan Jinyoung kuat bikin anak sebanyak itu. Dia aja baru dua udah nyembah nyembah minta ampun sama Baro.

"Itu mau lo apa maunya Gongchan?" tanya Baekhyun kepo.

"M-maunya Gongchan sih… katanya pengen anak cewek…"

"Terus gimana kalo ternyata yang lahir cowok lagi? Nah kalo anak lo keburu sepuluh terus cowok semua. Gimana tuh?" tanya Sandeul bikin Jinyoung a-i-u-e-o gelagapan sambil gigit bibir bimbang. Iya ya? Gimana dong?

Tawa Chanyeol makin menjadi – jadi. Kayaknya girang banget dia liat Jinyoung menderita ngurusin anak bejibun.

Baekhyung geleng – geleng kepala sambil meringis simpati.

"Makanya kalo suami minta anak itu ditelaah dulu baik – baik. Dipikirin dulu. Jangan maen iya aja. Dia mah enak cuman tinggal minta terus nyodok." Ujar Sandeul yang lebih nyerempet ke memberi nasehat.

Jinyoung meringis. Meringis nelangsa.

Kalo Jinyoung lagi berpusing – pusing ria. Gongchan santai aja tuh daritadi ngumpul sama para bapak bapak nyeritain 'Melon cihuy' milik pegawai baru di bagian Sumberdaya air.

"Gilaaa, euyy! Benar – benar sumber air sudekatt!" seru Tao menirukan iklan air mineral.

"Ckckck… kira – kira silicon apa asli tuh?" Baro yang gak satu tempat kerja ikutan antusias juga, "Besaran mana sama punya nicki minaj?"

"Nicki minaj mah lewat!" Gongchan ngibasin tangan, "Punya dia mah Kim Kadarshian!"

Kris senyam – senyum kalem aja. Dia gak perlu cerita heboh menggebu – gebu gitu tuh cewek 'Melon cihuy' juga udah kepengen nempel terus sama dia.

"Kyaaaa!" tiba – tiba ada cewek pantat semok berbodi yahud jatuh dari sepeda pas di depan mereka. Empat namja itu langsung sigap ngebantuin cewek itu bareng sepedanya. Entah itu cewek modus apa jatoh beneran. Cewek itu langsung mendapat setumpuk celaan dan caci maki envy dari para uke yang nongkrong tidak jauh dari lokasi. Mulai dari: "Alesan aja tuh!", "Modus!", "Cewek sok kecakepan!", "Cewek norak!", "Perempuan centil!" dan lain – lain sebagainya.

"Liat tuh Gongchan salamannya lama banget!" Sandeul melotot liat Gongchan nyalamin tangan cewek itu, "Tuh, tuh pake cengengesan segala. Sok akrab banget lagi. Pasti nanya nomer tuh!"

"Papaaa!" teriak Jinyoung menggelegar sambil melotot galak.

Bagai ditoyor kingkong, Gongchan langsung melepaskan jabat tangannya terus ngeloyor pergi sambil bersiul – siul santai. Pura – pura tidak terjadi apa – apa.

Jinyoung buru – buru bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah akibat keberatan perut lalu berlari mengejar Gongchan yang sok sok jogging.

"Hajarr tuh si Dakocan! Sikat dia! Sikaaat!" Chanyeol makin ngompor – ngomporin.

"Suruh tidur di genteng ajaa!" koar Baekhyun.

"Beri dia! Beriii!" Sandeul ikut – ikut bersorak heboh.

Bocah – bocah itu hanya geleng – geleng kepala sambil mengelus dada melihat kelakuan orangtua mereka yang urakan. Lebih urakan dari mereka yang masih muda – muda. Dasar. Gak nyadar diri kalo udah pada keriput.

"Om Gongchan itu ganjen banget sih." komentar Sehun ikut meringis nyeri melihat Gongchan dapat timpukan sepatu fitness bertubi – tubi di kepala. Sementara Jinyoung lari – lari dibelakangnya sambil ngomel dan melempar dua sepatunya ke Gongchan secara barbar dan brutal. Dua orang itu lari – lari muterin pohon gede di tengah – tengah taman kayak adegan di film India. Cuman kalo di film india itu romantis, ini malah bikin semua orang yang lewat pada ngetawain geli.

"Iya, iya. Tua tua gitu, mana sebentar lagi istrinya mau ngelahirin, masih jelalatan aja." timpal Kai yang matanya udah mulai terasa berat. Berasa kayak lagi dihipnotis Romy Rafael. Dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu…dua…tiga…

"Kita kalo udah nikah jangan jadi kayak gitu ya."

"He? Apa?" Ngantuknya Kai langsung hilang ditelan bumi. Tadi dia gak salah denger kan? Apa tadi Sehun bilang 'kita'?!

"Eh…enggak…m-maksudnya tadi, lo kalo udah nikah jangan jadi kayak gitu." ralat Sehun pengen mengubur mukanya dalam – dalam saking malunya. Duuhh! Bisa – bisanya tadi dia 'salah ngomong' kayak gitu!

Kai yakin banget tadi Sehun ngomong 'kita'.

"O-ooh..gitu.." Kai cengengesan grogi sambil ngusrek – ngusrek hidungnya gugup.

Sehun juga ikut cengengesan grogi.

"Ngomong – ngomong…lu udah baca komik Parasyte belum?"

Sehun mengernyit, "Para…?"

"Parasyte," jawab Kai cepat, "Itu komik tentang alien dan kanibalisme."

Raut wajah Sehun langsung berubah serius, "Alien itu bukan makhluk seperti itu. Mereka itu mengajarkan pada manusia tentang perdamaian, filosofi dan spritualitas, apalagi alien Nordics."

Kai bengong. Hah? Siapa Nordics? Kenapa dia malah jadi diceramahi gini sih? Padahal tadi kan maksudnya baik pengen minjemin komik…

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kasus penculikan alien yang sering dikabarkan di media massa?" tanya Kai ngetes, "Apa lo masih berpikiran kalo mereka semua itu baik?"

Sehun agak gelagapan.

"Hayooo?" tuding Kai merasa Sehun mulai nyerah.

"Itu… itu alien jenis the Greys. Mereka memang tidak terlalu welcome. Tapi mereka melakukan itu juga karena manusianya sendiri yang meminta."

Kai garuk – garuk kepala bingung, "Kenapa bisa gitu?"

"Karena alien the greys itu bekerjasama dengan pemerintah AS. Pemerintah AS dijanjikan akan diberikan pengetahuan dan teknologi canggih oleh mereka, tapi sebagai gantinya, mereka meminta tubuh – tubuh manusia dan semua makhluk hidup di bumi untuk penelitian."

Asli. Pembicaraan ini makin absurd. Tapi Kai masih belum nyerah. Ngantuknya benar – benar lenyap tak berbekas sekarang.

"Nah, kalo gitu itu artinya alien itu jahat kan? Dia menculik tubuh manusia dan makhluk di bumi ini. Oke, anggaplah itu sebagai timbal balik dari permintaan manusianya sendiri, tapi kan tetep aja itu namanya penculikan. Kriminalitas."

Mata Sehun memicing makin tajam. Muka datarnya berubah dingin, "Lo tau apa soal kriminalitas?"

Waduh. Kai nelen ludah merinding. Salah langkah nih kayaknya.

"Mereka itu memang melakukan itu untuk penelitian, tapi belum pernah ada kasusnya orang hilang diculik dan gak pernah dikembalikan. Atau sampai berujung pada kematian fatal. Belum pernah ada!" tegas Sehun, "Mereka selalu mengembalikan manusia – manusia itu, meskipun dalam keadaan linglung. Tapi kan intinya tidak sampai melukai. Toh itu juga demi melindungi rahasia mereka. Jangan percaya alien jahat di film – film yang sampai melakukan pembunuhan. Mereka tidak seperti itu. Justru manusianya itu yang brutal dan patut diwaspadai. Kalo enggak, ngapain juga selama ini mereka mesti sembunyi – sembunyi dari kita?"

Apa Sehun ini semacam pembela hak – hak kaum alien? Kayaknya dia cocok jadi kepala sekolah di planet mars.

Tawa Kai meledak mendengar pidato panjang lebar Sehun. Bikin namja itu melotot keki. Udah capek ngejelasin berbusa – busa malah diketawain!

"Lo tau apa sih soal mereka? Lo baca itu dimana? Di internet kan? Ada buktinya langsung gak? Sumbernya darimana? Yang nulis blognya terpercaya gak?" tanya Kai bertubi – tubi.

Tatapan Sehun semakin sengit. Temsek ini benar – benar mau mengetes kesabaran rupanya, "Gue emang belum pernah ketemu langsung. Tapi gue percaya kalo mereka ada. Udah banyak buktinya kok."

Senyum apatis Kai melebar, "Oh ya?"

Sehun diam sesaat.

Semenit…

Dua menit…

Tiga menit…

"Gue benci lo Kai." desis Sehun lamat dan pelan namun efeknya menusuk sampai ke sumsum tulang paling dalam.

Kalo ini di dalam komik, mungkin sudah ada ribuan shuriken yang berterbangan dari arah depan dan menghujaninya tanpa ampun.

"Gue benci lo. Gue benci!"

Jleb!Jleb!Jleb!Jleb!

"Se-Sehun tunggu! Eh… yang tadi itu gue cuman…Sehun! Sehun!"

Sehun cuek aja gak noleh – noleh. Ngeloyor pulang.

Lutut Kai terasa lemas. Dia jatuh terduduk lesu di bangku taman. Menghela napas berat.

Bahkan pas malam harinya, Sehun masih saja menghindar.

Malam itu Kai lagi duduk – duduk di depan meja belajarnya yang menghadap langsung ke jendela, ke jalanan utama komplek, ke rumah di seberang sana, dan ke jendela tempat dimana Sehun berada. Kamar Sehun.

Senyum cerah Kai melebar begitu melihat tirai jendela itu tersibak dan menampakkan wajah manis Sehun dibaliknya.

Tapi ekspresi Sehun malah sebaliknya begitu menyadari ada Kai di jendela seberang sedang nyengir lebar sambil melambaikan tangan heboh.

Dingin. Acuh. Tutup tirai. Tutup jendela. Dikunci. Selesai.

Sudah? Begitu saja?

BEGITU SAJA?!

Begitu saja penantiannya selama tiga jam duduk – duduk di depan jendela?!

Kai pun mewek najong dibawah shower.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Dewi keapesan sedang berpihak kepada Kai. Karena setelah Kai berhasil melakukan penghinaan dan pencemaran nama baik bangsa alien, selama seminggu berturut – turut sikap dingin Sehun tidak juga berubah.

 **~Senin~**

Sehun baru saja selesai mengikuti jam pelajaran olahraga. Setelah berbalas sapa dan berbasa – basi sebentar dengan beberapa teman – temannya, namja manis itu langsung melangkah menuju ke ruang ganti, terus menuju ke loker barangnya.

Sambil menyampirkan handuk kecil di pundaknya, Sehun membuka lemari lokernya dan sontak terperanjat kaget mendapati seonggok makhluk abstrak sedang mejeng di dalam lemarinya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai si raja molor?

Groookk…zzzzzz….slurpp…hah?! Kai tersentak bangun sambil ngusap ilernya begitu melihat Sehun sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Ngapain lo disini?" tanyanya lebih terdengar seperti ngajak gulat ketimbang bertanya.

Seringai watados Kai melebar.

"Surpr—" BLAMM! "…ise…"

Dengan raut datar dan tidak bersalah, Sehun melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti setelah membanting pintu lokernya tepat di depan hidung si pesek.

Di toilet aernya nyala gak ya? Dia mandi disana aja deh.

 **~Selasa~**

Tidak ingin mengungkapkan kata maaf dengan cara biasa. Kai mencoba cara yang agak tidak biasa alias cara norak binti sinetron abis. Minta maaf dengan maen gitar di bawah jendela kamarnya langsung.

Ceritanya si Kai udah siap banget nih ya. Style udah keren. Gitar juga udah oke. Gaya rambut juga udah asoy. Pokoknya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala udah ready lah. Begitu udah nyampe di bawah jendelanya, mejenglah Kai ala pangeran bergitar.

Tapi baru aja gitarnya mau digenjreng, Kai baru inget kalo dia gak bisa maen gitar.

Yaelaaahh! Dasar pengamen cinta gagal!

Kai pun batal maen gitar. Sebagai gantinya dia mengeluarkan hape, mencari puisi – puisi cinta di website orang. Iya dasar Kai emang gak romantis, taunya molor aja, jadi dia gak tau ngarang puisi apapun. Nilai mengarang puisinya aja dapet tiga.

Nah! Ini dia. Kayaknya dari judulnya asoy nih. Persahabatan dan Cinta. Kayak hubungannya dengan Sehun sekarang.

Eheem! Sebelum beraksi Kai berdehem dulu, ambil ancang – ancang, satu… dua… tiga…

"Cinta adalah rasa yang berharga… lebih dari emas tidak terkira…" Kai mulai membaca penuh penghayatan lengkap dengan posenya.

"Persahabatan adalah harta paling berharga yang dimiliki oleh seorang manusia…"

Hening. Sehun belum nongol juga.

"Cinta dan persahabatan adalah sesuatu yang tak ternilai.. ah, seandainya aku tahu dari dulu, sudah kujual semua cinta dan sahabatku…" Kai terkaget – kaget sendiri begitu menyadari bait akhir dari puisi yang dia baca.

KUJUAL?!

Bah! Puisi macam apa ini?! Ganti!

Oke. Yang ini kayaknya manteb nih dari judulnya syahdu abis. Bayangmu.

"Bayangmu, selalu hadir di setiap malamku… saat suasana menjadi horror dan mencekam… Bayangmu selalu datang di setiap mimpiku saat aku mimpi buruk… Bayangmu, selalu menemani dalam sepiku saat aku merasa sendiri dan ketakutan… aku pun tak kuasa menyimpan tanya…Kamu itu pacarku apa..hantu…" atraksi baca puisi Kai lagi – lagi terhenti begitu menyadari ending puisinya gak beres kayak yang tadi.

Puisi apa ini membandingkan pacar sama hantu?! Ganti!

Coba deh yang ini aja. Seharusnya.

"Seharusnya… aku sedang memelukmu… merasakan dekapan hangat tubuhmu… menyatukan jiwa mengalirkan cinta… tapi semua tak kulakukan… karena badanmu bau banget…" BADANMU BAU BANGET?!

Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pengen banget rasanya dia gantung diri di tiang bendera saking sebelnya daritadi puisi yang dia baca kagak ada yang bener. Ini situs pasti yang bikin orang sengklek. Daritadi isi puisinya menjatuhkan semua. Tipe puisi yang kalo dibaca bikin Kai terancam jadi jojoseng alias jomblo jomblo sengsara seumur hidup.

Puisi pengusir jodoh.

Kai menscroll down puisi – puisi berikutnya karena penasaran. Apalagi nih puisi judulnya 'Cemberut'. Karena takut salah langkah lagi, Kai mencoba membacanya dulu dalam hati.

 _Jangan suka cemberut_

 _Nanti mukanya berkerut_

 _Seperti orang sakit perut_

 _Menggeliat seperti tikus cecurut…_

Astaganaga! Penghinaan lagi?! Alamat beneran menjomblo seumur hidup kalau dia membacakan ini untuk Sehun. Masa Sehun kayak tikus cecurut?! Wong muka imut gitu.

Kai menscroll down puisi – puisi lainnya. Semuanya ngaco! Bener dugaannya, website ini gak beres. Pas dia scroll keatas, ternyata judul webnya 'KUMPULAN PUISI LUCU 2015'… gilaakk! Jadi daritadi yang dia baca itu puisi humor semua?! Pantesan aja isinya bikin Kai emosi sampai kepengen nangis guling – guling di rel kereta api.

Cari yang lain. Cepet. Cepet. Cepet!

Nah. Ini dia! Pasti tokcer punya nih. Isinya dijamin bener dan gak somplak kayak tadi.

Oke deh. Sekarang Kai siap beraksi! Satu, dua, tiga…

"Oh sayangkuu…" BYUURRR! Atraksi baca puisi Kai gagal maning karena tiba – tiba ada hujan deras mengguyur mukanya. Bukan. Bukan hujan deras. Ternyata guyuran airnya berasal dari Sehun.

Pweeeh! Pwehh! Apa ini? Kok pahit pahit kayak rasa kain pel?

"Oh sori, gue kirain tadi kucing buduk pengen kawin. Habis berisik banget tengah malem."

Setelah ngomong dengan raut datar begitu, Sehun langsung nutup jendelanya dan mematikan lampu kamar. Meninggalkan Kai yang sekarang bau cucian kain pel busuk.

Kai pun mewek dangdut di bawah shower di kamar Kris dan Chanyeol.

"KAI BERISIKKKK!"

Kai pun diusir dari rumah.

 **~Rabu~**

Kalo kata buku strategi cinta yang pernah dia baca, katanya setangkai bunga mawar dan coklat adalah cara ampuh untuk meminta maaf kepada orang yang kita sayangi.

Jadi siang itu, dengan berbekalkan setangkai bunga mawar yang habis metik dari rumah tetangga dan sebatang coklat silver queen hasil ngemis dari Suho, Kai pun menunggu dibalik tembok dekat tangga. Namja itu melongokkan kepalanya sedikit. Itu dia Sehun! Lagi jalan kearah sini. Tinggal melompat keluar aja dari persembunyian dan kasih hadiah permintaan maaf ini. Selesai. Habis itu hubungan mereka akan kembali seperti sediakala. Bahkan mungkin… Kai bisa langsung menyatakan cintanya sekalian? Oke, oke sip! Ide bagus. Sehun bakalan terharu melihat usahanya lalu kemudian menerima cintanya. Akhirnya mereka pun jadian, menikah dan dikaruniai anak yang lucu – lucu serta menggemaskan. Sip dah!

Kai ngintip lagi. Sehun sudah semakin dekat. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja.

Huufff… Kai tarik buang napas sesaat untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat dari motor Valentino Rossi di arena balap.

Kai cepet – cepet ngerapiin rambut, baju dan celana. Gak lupa semprot mulut pake pengharum ruangan..eh, pengharum mulut.

Siap – siap… Yak! Loncat!

"Haii sayang, ini bunga dan cok—" Kai mangap sadis binti horror melihat siapa yang mejeng di depannya saat ini. Sama sekali bukan Sehun. Melainkan tukang kebun sekolah yang tua renta dan giginya amblas semua.

Kemana perginya Sehun?! Apa tadi dia cuma salah liat?! Atau sebenarnya pak kebun ini diam – diam punya ilmu berubah wujud?!

"Oh… ini buat saya ya? Makasih banyak ya, Nak. Bapak gak nyangka ternyata kamu ngefans juga sama bapak. Nanti kapan – kapan main ke rumah saya ya." tukas pak kebun dengan cengiran tanpa giginya.

Idih, ngapain coba kakek kakek udzur ini nyuruh Kai maen ke rumahnya? Mau diperkosa?!

Kai gelagapan merinding liat pak kebun itu melempar senyum bernafsu, "A-anu, Pak. Bapak salah paham. I-itu tadi buat…"

Pak kebun itu menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Kai sok mesrahh, "Ssst… kamu gak perlu malu. Cinta itu memang buta, tidak memandang perbedaan usia. Apalagi tarikan saya juga masih kuat. Jadi kamu gak perlu takut."

WHAT?!

Kai makin merinding. Ya Tuhan! Dia tidak ingin menjalin cinta terlarang dengan tukang kebun sekolah yang sudah keriput ini!

HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Kai diketawain sama Jeongmin, Suho dan Jinwoon yang kebetulan lagi nongkrong di dekat situ. Dasar teman – teman yang kejam! Bukannya ngebantuin malah ngetawain!

"Ya sudah. Saya permisi dulu ya. Soalnya mau jemput cicit saya dulu. Baaaii!" Pak kebun itupun melenggang pergi dengan cueknya membawa bunga mawar merah dan coklat silver queen yang harusnya buat dikasih ke Sehun. Mengabaikan muka sekaratnya Kai.

"Cieee yang ditaksir tukang kebun. Makan tuh barang kadaluarsa!" ledek Jinwoon.

"Bilang – bilang ya kalo udah jadian? Entar gue traktir!" timpal Jeongmin yang ketawanya paling nista. Saking nistanya ampe mirip teriakan burung gagak.

Sialaannnn!

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Kai tidak bisa tidur. Mimpi buruk dikejar siluman kakek kakek pemakan orang ganteng.

 **~Kamis~**

Rupanya Kai masih belum kapok. Kalau kemarin usaha ngasih bunga sama coklatnya gagal, sekarang dia harus berhasil dengan komik alien keluaran terbaru ini. Komik alien yang disukai Sehun tentu saja. Bukan komik yang mengundang pidato panjang lebar dari Sehun soal prinsip idealisme dan pembelaan terhadap kaum alien.

Setelah bermenit – menit muter – muter gak keruan mencari keberadaan Sehun, akhirnya dia pun berhasil menemukan Sehun duduk – duduk pewe dibawah pohon sedang membaca buku setebal dosa macem ensiklopedi yang kemungkinan besar berisi tentang jagat raya luar angkasa beserta makhluk – makhluk aneh yang menurut Kai hanya ada dalam film.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kai langsung nyamperin Sehun.

"Hai. Boleh gue duduk?" tanya Kai kelewat resmi.

Sehun cuma ngelirik dikit terus ngelanjutin baca lagi. Herghh! Kalo gak inget cowok ini orang yang lagi dia taksir, sudah dia panggilin singa betina dari hutan amazon buat nyakarin muka pelit ekspresinya Sehun. Siapa tau habis dicakar langsung berubah jadi beraneka rupa ekspresinya?

Kai menghela napas. Anggap aja itu artinya boleh. Dia pun duduk di bangku kayu, tepat disebelah Sehun. Sehun bergeser dua senti, Kai yang gak terima ikut bergeser dua senti. Sehun bergeser lagi, kali ini lima senti. Kai menarik napas dalam – dalam lagi. Mencoba menekan kuat – kuat hasrat pengen menumbalkan Sehun ke Ratu pantai selatan.

"Sehunn… lagi ngapain?" Ini sudah jelas pertanyaan basa basi yang kelewat bodoh. Udah tau Sehun lagi baca gitu ngapain ditanya lagi?

"Lagi berdoa." jawab Sehun penuh misteri.

Muka Kai berkerut – kerut heran, "Berdoa apa?"

"Berdoa semoga lo cepat – cepat diculik alien the greys. Biar mereka mengobrak – abrik tubuh lo terus diawetkan buat makanan anjing peliharaan mereka."

Tunggu dulu… alien punya anjing? Itu benar – benar doa teraneh sekaligus tersadis yang pernah Kai dengar.

Kai mengulum senyum dengan mata berbinar kocak, "Jadi ceritanya masih dendam nih? Ya maaf deh."

Sehun gak nyahut.

"Iya deh iya. Gue percaya kalo alien itu ada dan mereka punya anjing peliharaan yang suka makan isi perut manusia."

"Mereka gak punya anjing." ujar Sehun yang tau banget. Seolah – olah pernah tetanggaan sama alien the greys.

Lha? Tadi katanya…? Oke, lupakan! Kai mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil nahan ketawa, "Oke, oke. Ralat, maksud gue, gue percaya kalo alien itu ada. Titik."

"Bohong." jawab Sehun singkat, padat dan datar.

"Serius. Nih ya, sebagai bukti keseriusan gue. Gue bawain lo komik alien edisi terbaru yang lagi demen – demennya lo baca."

Kali ini Sehun gak cuma ngelirik, tapi menoleh dengan tampang excited.

Yes. Hore! Bendera Victory sebentar lagi berpihak pada Kai. Namja itupun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Sebuah bingkisan berukuran buku komik yang dibungkus rapi jali dengan kertas kado bergambar bibir bibir dower bertebaran.

"Makasih." jawab Sehun yang meskipun masih bermuka tanpa ekspresi, tapi udah keliatan dikit senyum malu – malu aliennya.

"Coba deh kamu buka." pinta Kai ikut penasaran. Soalnya kalo boleh jujur, bukan dia yang ngebeli dan ngebungkus kado ini. Melainkan si DiO yang disuruh. Dia cuma ngasih uang sama tau terima beres doang. Semoga aja DiO gak salah beli dan hadiahnya sesuai harapan…

"Lho… ini kok komik Parasyte?"

Hah? Apa?! Komik kontrofersi hati itu?!

Sehun memicingkan mata, "Lo ngeledek ya?"

Go to Hell for DiO! Udah dibilangin jangan beli komik itu kenapa masih kebeli juga?!

"Sehun… ini bukan gue yang beli, bener. Tapi DiO hyung, gue cuman nitip aja di dia. Beneran. Jadi gue gak tau apa isinya." Ups!

Mata Sehun memicing makin sengit, "Jadi lo gak beli sendiri tapi nitip di orang lain? Elo itu iklas gak sih sebenarnya kalo ngasih barang? Jangan – jangan selama ini kado kado yang lo kasih hasil nitip dari orang juga?" tuduh Sehun bikin Kai gelagapan tak berkutik.

Ups! Ups! Dengan begonya Kai malah membongkar rahasianya sendiri. Emang sih selama ini dia gak pernah beli apa – apa sendiri, mesti kalo gak dititipin ke Kris, ke Chanyeol atau ke kakak – kakaknya. Habis Kai itu orangnya malesan. Kalo diajak kemana – mana males. Katanya menghabiskan waktu bobo bobo berkualitasnya aja.

"Nih ambil aja. Buat pak kebun yang daritadi senyam – senyum genit ke elo."

Kai melirik pak kebun jompo yang ternyata lagi melambaikan tangan sambil kedap – kedip macem orang cacingan ke dia. Huekks!

"Tu-tunggu…Sehun! Sehun! Sehuun!" Yaah! Dia malah pergi!

"Udahlah. Kalo emang bukan jodoh gak usah dipaksain. Masih banyak kok laki – laki lain yang lebih baik dari dia." Ujar pak kebun yang entah sejak kapan udah nongol disebelahnya. Lalu Pak kebun ompong bau tanah itu merapikan rambut putih alami dari sononya dengan gaya sok keren, "Contohnya ya…ehem… saya ini."

Demi ikan asin yang dijemur…bapak ini belum nyerah juga rupanya!? Tapi tenang saja, Kai tidak akan berubah haluan menjadi simpanan opa opa. Cintanya hanya untuk Sehun seorang. Titik!

"Maaf, pak. Saya permisi dulu. Tiba – tiba mules." _–melihat muka bapak_ , sambungnya dalam hati. Terus cepet – cepet kabur dari situ sebelum dia diculik terus diperkosa di pinggir empang.

Begitu udah agak jauh, Kai buru – buru ngeluarin hape terus menelpon DiO.

"Hyung, lo tuh punya dendam apa sih sebenernya ke gue?!" sembur Kai gak pake a-b-c-d lagi.

"Ha?"

"Pake pura – pura amnesia segala! Itu apa maksudnya lo ngasih ke gue komik pembawa bencana itu?"

"Oh… soal itu. Sori…hehehe." Malah cengengesan?! "Ternyata itu ketuker sama kado yang buat temen gue. Ini juga temen gue baru sms katanya kok gue ngasih kado komik alien gak sesuai ama pesanannya dia. Ya maap, abis bungkusnya sama sih."

Iuughhhhh! Nyante banget dia ngomong, sementara cinta Sehun semakin menjauh sepuluh langkah gara – gara keteledorannya!

"Mulai sekarang… Lo… Gue… END!"

Bukannya mengiba dan memohon ampun, DiO malah cekakakan girang, "Oh, bagus dong! Berarti beban gue berkurang satu. Mulai sekarang, silahkan masak jatah lo sendiri."

Eh? Apa?! "Loh? Hyung yang tadi itu gue cuman…"

Tuuttt. Tuuutt. Diputus.

Selamat tinggal makanan enak, selamat datang mie instan gemuk kebanyakan nyerap aer.

 **~Jumat~**

Besok malamnya, Kai dengan dibantu Lay dan DiO, mengendap – ngendap jam dua belas malam dengan membawa tangga. Ceritanya pengen ngasih surprise gitu dengan diam – diam menyelundupkan replika pesawat UFO mini yang juga memiliki fungsi ganda sebagai flashdisk di laci meja belajar Sehun. Untuk pertama kalinya Kai secara eksklusif membeli ini dengan uang tabungannya plus gak pake nitip ke orang lain lagi, alias bener – bener dia yang milih sendiri.

Setelah DiO dan Lay menyenderkan tangga di balkon kamar Sehun dan memastikan tangganya aman untuk dinaiki, Kai pun memanjat naik menyusuri tangga aluminium itu. Apalagi Sehun juga punya kebiasaan sering lupa menutup jendela balkon.

"Hati – hati lo, taruh sebentar habis itu keluar. Jangan bikin yang aneh – aneh lagi kayak nyolong cedenya." tukas Lay mewanti – wanti.

Kai hanya memutar bola mata malas. Harus ya diingetin lagi? Emang Kai ini psikopat mesum yang punya hobi mencuri cede orang yang dia sukai?

"Tapi kalo lo mau nyuri kesempatan buat nyium – nyium pipinya dikit gak apa – apa sih. Asal jangan nyium yang laen – laen." saran DiO bikin Kai mendelik judes.

Nyium pipi? Kenapa gak sekalian aja Kai atraksi tari piring sambil seriosa? Udah tau Sehun itu gak kayak dia. Baru kesenggol dikit aja udah bangun. Gimana mau dicium?

Mengabaikan saran – saran sesat dibawah, Kai akhirnya berhasil juga nyampe di balkon kamar Sehun. Pfiuuh… selamat! Untung aja dia gak bikin kebodohan lagi kayak tiba – tiba kepleset dan jatuh dari tangga.

Kai mengacungkan jempol tanda aman ke Lay dan DiO yang masih nunggu dibawah. Dua orang itu membalasnya dengan cengiran waswas.

Oke. Sekarang saatnya untuk beraksi. Kai pun langsung melangkah masuk lewat jendela Sehun yang terbuka lebar. Tirai putih kamar Sehun berterbangan ditiup angin malam yang dingin. Brrr! Kai menggigil sebentar merasakan hembusan angin yang menusuk punggungnya.

Kai berhasil menjejakkan kedua kakinya di lantai kamar Sehun. Namja bersurai pirang itu lagi bobo dengan damai sentosa di singgasana empuknya. Kalo saja tidak keingat dia dalam misi kenegaraan, pasti Kai udah ngejogrok di pinggir ranjang sambil mengamati wajah sang pretty boy semalaman penuh.

"Sip. Ini gampang. Tinggal taroh. Trus keluar." bisik Kai menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Lagipula penghuni rumah yang lain juga kayaknya gak bakalan bangun kalo Kai gak ngebakar rumah ini dulu.

Dengan langkah mengendap – ngendap ala maling tabung gas, Kai pun langsung menuju ke meja belajar Sehun yang letaknya ada di pojokan sana dekat lemari baju. Begitu udah nyampe, dengan gerakan ekstra hati – hati sekali dia mencoba menarik laci meja belajarnya…lho? Kok gak bisa kebuka? Yahh… pake dikunci segala!

Sasaran Kai pun berpindah dari laci ke tumpukan lemari buku mini yang udah satu set ama meja belajarnya Sehun. Namja itu menyelipkan flashdisk keren berbentuk pesawat UFO ke salah satu buku milik Sehun yang kayaknya ditulis manusia produk jaman batu. Entahlah itu bahasa apa. Mungkin bahasa Skotlandia. Karena Sehun dan keluarganya dulu sebelum pindah kesini pernah tinggal lumayan lama disana. Cuman karena ngikut nyokapnya pindah mutasi dan kebetulan juga proyek bokapnya yang ilmuwan penggila alien itu udah selesai, jadi mereka balik ke Negara asal lagi.

Sip dah! Misi penyelundupan hampir selesai. Hanya tinggal kabur lalu…

"Eungh… engh…" Sehun menggeliat tidak nyaman di ranjangnya. Sepertinya dia sedang mimpi buruk.

Tahan, Kai… Tahaann! Ayo cepat keluar dan…

"Kai…Kai…"

Eh? Langkah Kai yang tinggal beberapa senti lagi nyampe ke jendela jadi terhenti mendadak. Apa Kai tidak salah dengar? Barusan Sehun manggil namanya kan?

"Kai… tunggu… jangan pergi…"

Duh. Ini… kok rasanya something banget ya? Kai harus ngapain nih? Apa dia harus goyang dumang di atas genteng? Siapa yang gak seneng sih dimimpiin sama namja yang udah berhari – hari ini nyuekin dia mulu?

Saking seneng dan penasarannya, langkah mengendap – ngendap Kai malah menuju ke sisi ranjang. Yaaa… mengagumi mukanya dikit gak apa – apa kan? Lagipula tadi Sehun sendiri kan yang nyuruh dia jangan pergi? Heheheh.

Kai senyam – senyum sendiri melihat wajah imut nan anggunnya Sehun kalo pas tidur. Bener – bener beda sama dia. Sampai – sampai Jungkook pernah dengan kurang ajarnya ngatain kalo Kai dan Sehun itu dilihat dari gaya bobonya aja udah beda jauh. Katanya bagai manusia dan kera sesak napas. Ya tentu saja manusianya Sehun dan kera sesak napasnya Kai. Atau bagai angsa kerajaan dan ayam stroke. Silahkan tebak sendiri siapa angsa kerajaannya dan siapa yang jadi ayam stroke. Intinya beda spesies. Meskipun sebenarnya sama aja. Sama – sama absurdnya.

Lagi enak – enaknya mengagumi wajah Sehun. Tiba – tiba Kai merasakan ada sesuatu yang menjalar di pahanya. Begitu Kai noleh kebawah, kedua bola mata dan lubang hidungnya melebar shock seketika.

GODDAMNIT! WHAT A F— KECOA?!

"Kecoaaaaak!" Refleks Kai menjerit dan melompat naik ke atas tubuh Sehun, membuat namja itu terperanjat bangun.

Sehun melotot kaget melihat sosok dekil dalam mimpinya sekarang sedang berbaring diatas tubuhnya sambil nyengir idiot, "Kai!?"

Kai malah cengengesan bego, "Haii… apa kabar? Lagi mimpiin gue ya?"

Baro, Sandeul dan Jungkook menerobos masuk ke kamar Sehun begitu mendengar ada suara ribut – ribut. Mereka kira itu maling yang sedang beraksi di kamar Sehun. Ternyata…

"Kaii?!" pekik Baro dan Sandeul melotot berjamaah.

"Halo Om Baro, Halo Om Sandeul." sapa Kai nyengir sok akrab kayak gak terjadi apa – apa.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai hingga namja itu sukses mendarat di lantai dengan bunyi gedebukk yang keras. Kai mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus bokongnya yang nyeri.

"Ngapain kamu di kamar anak saya?!" tanya Baro galak.

"Nak Kai ini ngapain sih malam – malam begini? Kayak anak gak ada kerjaan aja. Emang gak ada hari esok ya sampai harus maksain diri menyelinap masuk kesini malam – malam? Gak sopan." timpal Sandeul lebih nyelekit lagi. Secara gak langsung kayak ngatain Kai gak beretika dan gak pernah diajarin orangtua datengin kamar anak orang tengah malam.

Sementara Jungkook hanya berdecak – decak sambil menggelengkan kepala dan menyilangkan tangan di dada.

Karena bingung ketangkap basah begitu dan ditatap tajam oleh mata empat orang sekaligus, akhirnya Kai pun nyengir sambil menjawab, "Surprisee..?"

Sesampainya di rumah, tiga bersaudara itupun diomelin oleh Chanyeol.

"Kalian itu bikin malu! Untung aja Om Baro sama Om Sandeul itu temen baik Daddy dan Mommy jadi masih bisa maklum, kalo enggak, mungkin kalian udah dilaporin ke kantor polisi karena menerobos masuk ke kamar orang tengah malam begini. Kalian itu ngapain sih?! Mau cari sensasi biar dijadiin bahan gosip ibu ibu tetangga? Iya?! Kan Daddy sama Mommy juga yang malu kalo kayak begini!" repet Chanyeol meledak – ledak kayak petasan taon baru.

Kris gak ngomong apa – apa. Cukup Chanyeol aja juru bicaranya. Kalo Daddy nya itu sedang marah besar, dia cukup melempar tatapan sadis ala limbad sakit gigi, dijamin ketiga anaknya udah mematung di tempat dan gak berani banyak tingkah lagi.

"Elu sih, dibilangin taruh terus keluar. Jangan aneh – aneh. Pake acara mau memperkosa segala!" bisik Lay pake pelototan sadis di telinga Kai.

Yang mau memperkosa siapa?! Ini kan gara – gara kecoak sialan itu! Untung aja dia udah berhasil nyelundupin UFO itu ke salah satu buku bacaan Sehun. Tinggal berdoa aja semoga Sehun cepat menemukannya. Atau kalaupun dia temukan, gak dibuang ke tempat sampah. Amin.

 **~Sabtu~**

Berhari – hari memikirkan cara untuk merebut kembali hati Sehun, benar – benar membuat seluruh tenaga dan pikiran Kai terkuras habis. Matanya sekarang sudah bisa menyaingi hitamnya mata panda habis kena tonjok warga sekampung. Sekarang Kai punya koleksi kantong mata berderet dibawah mata hitamnya. Sampai – sampai nama julukannya berubah dari 'Robot molor' menjadi 'Robot molor korslet'. Robot yang tadinya diciptakan hanya untuk memeragakan simulasi tidur dengan berbagai macam gaya dan rupa sekarang beralih fungsi menjadi robot pengejar cinta. Apanya yang gak korslet coba?

Akhir – akhir ini Kai kacau banget deh pokoknya! Saking kacaunya dia jadi jarang mandi dan gak pernah gosok gigi. Tapi meski begitu dia bela – belain juga nungguin Sehun latihan basket di pinggir lapangan. Nungguin sambil molor tentu saja. Bukan Kai namanya kalo gak pernah molor di sembarang tempat.

Sehun yang melihat Kai selonjoran ngorok di bangku panjang di pinggir lapangan, hanya melengos datar aja terus lanjut maen lagi.

DUAGHH!

Kai melejit dari bangku sambil memegangi perutnya yang nyeri kena timpuk bola basket.

Namja itu berdecak jengkel melihat siapa oknum lancang yang barusan menimpuk perutnya, "Lo kalo mau maen ya maen aja! Gak usah ngeresein hidup gue!"

Jeongmin hanya berkacak pinggang sambil geleng – geleng kepala.

"Kenapa lu liatin gue kayak gitu? Ada apa di muka gue? Apa ada ketampanan yang bertambah nyata?" tanya Kai pede tingkat langit.

"Eh, abang abang parkir! Lu kan gue suruh nungguin Sehun disini buat minta maaf sama dia. Ngapain malah molor? Kebiasaan!"

"Ya gue kan nungguin dia selesai main. Makanya gue molor dulu bentar."

"Nungguin selesai maen apa? Ini udah selesai!"

Ha? Udahan? Mata Kai jelalatan di lapangan basket. Oh iya. Udah sepi. Ya ampun. Udah berapa lama sih dia tidur?!

"Kok lo gak bangunin gue daritadi sih? Jadi gue kan bisa bangun lebih cepat." Kai malah balik ngomel.

"Yeee… dasar gak bersyukur! Udah untung dibangunin malah ngomel. Padahal bisa aja kan gue bangunin elo entar aja pas Sehun udah punya anak dan cucu dari makhluk lain? Tapi karena gue masih berbaik hati, makanya gue sudi ngebangunin elo. Lagian salah sendiri disuruh nungguin malah tidur." dumel Jeongmin tak terima disalahkan.

Kai mengucek matanya gemas, "Ya elo kan tau jatah tidur gue akhir – akhir berkurang. Makanya gue jadi cepet merasakan lelah dan kantuk luar binasa."

Ck! Perasaan sama aja deh jatah tidur berkurang apa enggak? Dasar alesan. Jeongmin memutar bola mata malas, "Yaudah tuh si Sehun lagi di ruang ganti kayaknya. Lo susulin aja sana. Mumpung dia belum masuk kelas."

Kai ngacungin jempol, "Oke. Thanks." Terus masih dengan mata setengah merem dia jalan sempoyongan melintasi lapangan menuju ke ruang ganti. Sekilas Kai tampak seperti mayat hidup yang baru bangkit dari kubur. Mengundang decak maklum dan gelengan kepala heran dari orang – orang yang melihat tingkahnya.

Gak nyampe tiga menit, Kai pun sampai di depan ruang ganti. Namja itu masuk dan mulai menelusuri bejibun pintu – pintu loker yang berderet panjang di sekelilingnya.

Kepalanya celingukan begitu mendengar ada suara orang bersenandung kecil disertai suara guyuran air shower yang terjun bebas ke lantai. Masih dengan mata setengah merem, Kai berjalan mendekati sumber suara.

"Sehun… apa itu elo? Sehuunn?"

Gak ada sahutan.

Langkah kaki Kai semakin mendekat, "Hun? Sehuun?" panggilnya. Kai terus berjalan mendekat dan mendekat. Menyusuri tiap lorong dan loker – loker yang berderet di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Suara senandung dan shower itu juga semakin terdengar jelas. Tapi karena matanya setengah merem, Kai tidak menyadari ada genangan licin shampoo yang menghadang langkahnya. Kai pun gak sengaja menginjak genangan itu hingga langkahnya jadi limbung. Dia jadi terpleset kedepan dan gak sengaja masuk ke salah satu bilik mandi.

Kedua mata Kai melotot lebar ketika menyadari kepalanya tidak membentur tembok, melainkan mendarat di punggung seseorang. Punggung yang basah, putih, mulus dan wangi.

Punggung Sehun!

Dua mata Sehun juga melotot ekstrem melihat sosok dekil yang tiba – tiba menubruk masuk dan 'memeluknya' dari belakang.

"KAI!?"

Buru – buru dia melepaskan pelukannya, "Se…Sehun… eh, m-maaf… gue gak… tadi g-gue kepleset… sori banget, sori…" Kai melangkah mundur sambil gelagapan salah tingkah. Matanya jelalatan ke segala arah berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya dari tubuh mulus menggiurkan dan selangkangan pengundang hasrat milik Sehun.

Sehun buru – buru memakai handuknya dan mematikan shower, "Lo ngapain disini?! Lo sengaja ya?!" hardik Sehun.

Kai menggeleng cepat, "Enggak! Bener! Gue tadi kepleset. Sumpah! Gue gak ada maksud, Hun. Gue cuman pengen minta maaf sama elo. Udah itu aja. Suweerr!"

Mata Sehun menyorot tajam, setajam pisau cukur, "Dan begini cara lo minta maaf?"

"Enggak, Hun. Beneran." tukas Kai dengan nada memohon dan wajah memelas seperti ingin menjerit, "Gue gak sengaja…tadi itu.."

Sehun keburu melengos pergi tanpa sempat Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sehun, Sehun… tunggu! Dengerin dulu penjelasan gue." Kai membuntuti Sehun yang melangkah tergesa – gesa, "Sehun!" Kai berhasil menjejeri langkahnya dan menangkap bahu Sehun. Dengan sigap Kai menggiring tubuh Sehun kebelakang hingga punggung cowok itu mendarat di salah satu lemari loker.

Dua tangan Sehun meronta – ronta minta dilepaskan. Namun gagal, karena kuncian tangan Kai dua kali lipat lebih kuat. Mendadak koala butut ini jadi punya tenaga super yang bisa mematahkan tulang belulang kalo dia berani bergerak seinci saja. Sehun pun menyerah dan memilih pasrah dikurungan tubuh Kai.

"Gue gak sengaja." tandas Kai.

Sehun buang muka, "Gue gak peduli sama makhluk mesum kayak lo."

"Gue gak mesum." bantah Kai. Dua manik matanya balik menatap tajam bola mata Sehun. Membuat dada namja itu berdesir hebat. Sehun membeku seketika. Gak salah deh Kai jadi anaknya Kris. Tuh buktinya tatapan bos pemilik pabrik narkobanya nurun ke anaknya.

"Apa mau lo?" tanya Sehun meskipun sengit namun nada suaranya agak bergetar.

"Gue capek, Hun. Selama ini gue udah ngorbanin seluruh waktu tidur gue dan yang lo lakukan adalah terus menghindar dan menghindar. Gue capek!"

Sehun mendengus sinis, "Oh ya? Gak ada juga tuh yang nyuruh lo buat ngelakuin itu. Jadi bukan salah gue kan?" desis Sehun membuat Kai mengatupkan rahangnya rapat – rapat menahan geram.

Grrghh. Cukup sudah! Kesabarannya sudah habis!

"Gue emang gak mesum. Tapi…" Kai mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Sehun semakin menempel rapat – rapat, "Gue bisa jadi kayak gitu..." senyum porno Kai melebar, "Sesuai tuduhan lo."

"Apa ma—HMPPH!" ucapan Sehun terpotong karena bibir Kai keburu menabrak bibirnya lalu dengan buas melumat dan menggigitinya tanpa ampun. Sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Sehun mengambil sedikit oksigen untuk bernapas.

Kai menjauhkan bibirnya setelah puas menodai bibir perawan Sehun. Menatap lekat – lekat wajah Sehun yang terlihat megap – megap kepayahan habis diserang begitu.

"Sekarang… udah mau maafin gue kan? Gue capek pake cara lembut. Jadi gue terpaksa begini. Sori. Lo sendiri yang bikin kesabaran gue habis."

"Najis gue maafin elo!" geram Sehun di sela – sela napasnya yang naik turun dramatis. Masalahnya ini ciuman pertamanya dan cowok ini seenak dengkulnya aja mencuri itu dengan cara seperti ini. Siapa yang gak emosi, coba?!

"Gue akan bikin lo berubah pikiran!"

Lagi – lagi Kai 'memakan' bibir Sehun secara brutal. Mencoba mendobrak paksa pertahanan bibir Sehun dengan lidahnya lalu ketika Kai berhasil menelusupkan lidahnya, segera saja dia menikmati sensasi manis permen mint di mulut Sehun. Tanpa sadar Sehun ikut melenguh ketika Kai menyesap bibir bawahnya kuat – kuat. Kalo tadi bibir, sekarang leher juga ikut – ikutan jadi korban. Setelah puas menjilati setiap jengkal leher Sehun dan mencetak satu bitemark di area dekat jakun, Kai kembali menatap lekat dua manik mata Sehun.

"Udah nyerah?"

Sehun mengangguk lemah. Wajah putihnya semakin putih pucat karena shock. Sekarang namja ini keliatan tampak rapuh dan tidak berdaya.

Smirk Kai melebar, "Bagus. Kalau begitu coba bilang 'Gue udah maafin elo.' Coba bilang gitu."

Sehun diem.

"Cepet!"

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Ditatapnya Kai dengan satu sorot datar dan tak terbaca, "Gue gak akan maafin elo."

Kai terperangah, "Apa?!"

"Gue gak akan pernah maafin lo. Dasar bejat!" DUKK! Selangkangan Kai jadi korban sundulan maut Sehun.

"Aduuuh…aduuuhh… masa depan gue… masa depan gue…" rintih Kai belingsatan guling – guling di lantai sambil megangin selangkangannya.

Setelah selesai berganti baju dengan gerakan kilat, Sehun pun ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan si koala temsek itu dalam posisi tidak keren: Nungging dengan mata juling.

 **~Minggu~**

Semenjak 'insiden' di ruang ganti kemarin. Sehun tidak pernah bisa menatap Kai dengan cara yang sama lagi. Itu sebabnya dia berusaha keras untuk tidak melihat atau melirik Kai sedikitpun, bahkan ketika Kai sedang lewat di dekatnya atau berpura – pura melakukan apa saja untuk mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Kayak kesandung batu lah, padahal gak ada batu sama sekali dan hanya tanah berumput yang rata. Terus yang paling konyol tiba – tiba berteriak ada pesawat UFO lewat. Padahal di langit gak ada apa – apa. Otomatis bukannya bikin Sehun tertarik, si Kai malah jadi sorotan aneh para pengunjung taman karena celetukan konyol binti sarapnya.

Kai menghela napas menyerah. Usahanya untuk menarik perhatian gagal total dan tetap tidak bisa membuat Sehun menoleh seincipun.

"Sabaar… gue yakin Sehun gak akan kemana – mana. Dia juga ngarepin elo banget kok." tukas Jeongmin sambil nepuk – nepuk pundak Kai. Jeongmin inilah yang paling akrab sama Kai dan Sehun, karena selain mereka seumuran, mereka udah temenan dari kecil tentu saja. Wong sekolahan aja gak pernah pisah. Sama – sama terus. Dari TK ampe SMA disekolahin di sekolah swasta milik perusahaan yang letaknya masih ada di area perumahan.

Kai mengedikkan bahu sambil menampakkan senyum getir sok tabah, "Semoga."

"Saran gue, coba aja dulu lo cuekin selama beberapa hari. Kalo reaksinya masih sama… yaah, gue cuman bisa bilang lo harus lebih bersabar dan sebaiknya cari cadangan sebanyak mungkin untuk mengisi kekosongan hati lo yang emang gak pernah terisi itu. Tapi kalo dia menunjukkan reaksi positif kayak nyamperin elo atau berbasa – basi nanya kabar, itu artinya usaha lo selama ini gak sia – sia." usul Jeongmin yang kini sibuk melototin pantelan mukanya di cermin. Dasar narsis!

Kai mengangguk sambil menghela napas stress, "Gue gak punya pilihan lain. Selain itu apa aja yang gue lakuin gak ada yang beres. Malah bikin dia makin menjauh."

Jeongmin terkekeh. Tapi karena sambil bercermin, jadi kayak ngetawain mukanya sendiri, "Makanya gue bilang tadi mending lo diemin dulu deh. Liat gimana reaksinya. Kalian kan udah deket dari kecil. Rasa – rasanya gak mungkin aja dia bakal nyuekin elo sampai berabad – abad lamanya. Apalagi duduk perkaranya sepele."

"Sepele buat elo, enggak buat dia." dengus Kai.

"Ck! Coba dulu deh, ngeyel! Gue yakin dia gak bakal jauh – jauh dari elo. Liat aja nanti."

Lagi – lagi Kai hanya bisa angkat bahu, "Whatever."

.

.

.

.

Kekhawatiran Sehun berubah menjadi kecemburuan melihat Kai yang tadinya sibuk mengejar dia, selama empat hari ini malah terlihat santai – santai saja dan tidak peduli sama sekali. Malah lebih akrab dengan Taemin, anaknya Om Minho dan Tante Sulli, yang juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Mana sekelas pula ama Kai! Taemin ini dari dulu udah ngejar – ngejar Kai. Meskipun ngejarnya masih dalam tahap aman yaitu dimulai dari pendekatan akrab ala teman dulu. Selain itu, Taemin juga orang kedua yang gak peduli dengan kebiasaan molor gembelnya Kai yang suka tidur dimana saja. Bahkan Kai pernah molor di emperan toko karena saking lamanya nungguin bis gak ada satupun yang nongol. Gembel banget kan? Ini nih yang namanya orang kaya tapi kelakuan kere abis.

Kai juga pernah molor diatas meja warung mie pangsit depan sekolahnya. Begitu pemiliknya dateng tinggal bengong aja ngeliat ada koala jadi – jadian molor diatas mejanya. Bapak itu juga mau ngebangunin gak tega. Akhirnya dibiarin gitu aja. Eh… warung mienya malah laris setelah ditidurin Kai. Jadi Kai ini macem tuyul penglaris gitu ya?

Terus ini ngomong – ngomong kenapa malah ngebahas kebiasaan molor gembelnya Kai?

Oke, back to topic!

Intinya karena Kai selama ini gak pernah nunjukin perhatian lagi ke dia, Sehun pun bête berat. Tapi… kalo dipikir – pikir… ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Kai juga sih, kan dia yang gak pernah ngebales perhatiannya sama sekali. Siapa aja pasti gerah kalo dicuekin mulu. Tapi kan tetep aja harusnya Kai itu gak mesra – mesraan sama namja bernama Taemin itu dong! Mana si Taemin itu lebih pretty boy dan lebih ceria anaknya. Bisa – bisa kalah saing nih dia.

"Kenapa muka lo kelipet semua gitu?" tanya Jungkook ketika mendapati Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya hanya menatap kosong ke halaman buku yang sedang dia baca.

"Baca buku." jawab Sehun gak nyambung.

Jungkook terkikik geli, "Baca buku? Hebat lo ya bisa baca buku kebalik."

Sehun tersentak dan baru nyadar kalo daritadi posisi buku yang dia baca terbalik. Pantesan aja Sehun gak ngerti tulisan apakah gerangan didepannya ini.

Buru – buru dia membaliknya dan pasang ekspresi normal lagi.

"Eh, hyung.. gue pinjem buku sains fiksi lo ya? Lagi ada tukas mereview literatur kayak buku bacaan gitu dari sekolah."

"Pinjem aja. Itupun kalo lo sanggup sih bacanya." ujar Sehun bikin Jungkook melotot tersinggung.

"Lo nyindir gue gak sanggup baca buku buku berat?"

"Bukan nyindir, ya habis selama ini kan bacaan lo paling banter komik naruto. Apalagi kalo komiknya pinjemin dari anak tetangga. Beda banget kayaknya sensasinya." Sehun ngekek puas ngeliat muka merah padamnya Jungkook.

Hanya satu orang yang bisa menaklukkan Jungkook yang level jahilnya udah bisa menyaingi para iblis di neraka. Bahkan jika suatu saat Lucifer lengser dari jabatannya, Jungkook bisa langsung naik takhta dan menggantikan posisinya sebagai raja iblis baru. Dan satu orang spesial yang bisa menjinakkan Jungkook, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Taehyung. Pokoknya Jungkook ini kalo ada Taehyung di dekatnya berubah jadi sok manis manis kalem gimanaaa gitu.

"Hyung… berhenti gak?!" seru Jungkook melihat Sehun ketawanya makin menjadi – jadi.

"Coba deh lo bercermin, muka lo lucu banget. Mirip hamster kalo lagi keselek biji durian." Ledek Sehun.

"Sialan!" Jungkook nyomot salah satu buku dan dilempar ke Sehun.

Eits! Sehun berhasil menangkap buku itu sebelum mendarat di jidatnya.

"Gak kena yeek!" Sehun melet – melet meledek ngeliat muka betenya Jungkook.

"Terserah! Gue mau minjem buku di Taehyung aja! Lo pelit!"

"Yee… orang udah dipinjemin malah mau pinjem ke Taehyung. Alesan aja." cibir Sehun.

Sehun mengernyit ketika meraba bukunya kok berasa agak bengkak dikit? Karena penasaran, akhirnya dia buka. Eng-in-eng… ternyata di dalamnya ada benda maha dasyat dan maha keren yang sempet Sehun incer tapi gak kesampaian karena udah keburu habis. Barang limited edition dari komik alien kesukaannya.

Namja itu meraih gantungan kunci pesawat UFO berbentuk bintang yang sekaligus bisa jadi flashdisk itu, lalu mengamatinya dari dekat. Tak henti – hentinya Sehun melongo sambil berdecak takjub. Ini betul – betul… AMAZING! Tau aja kalo Sehun lagi demen banget punya ini. Bahkan waktu kehabisan dulu, Sehun sampai gelisah sendiri dan jadi susah tidur selama dua hari berturut – turut.

Siapa sih yang iseng meletakkannya di dalam sini?

Apa Papa ya? Coba tanya dulu deh.

Baro menggeleng sambil menurunkan Koran yang dia baca, "Papa gak tau. Tapi itu keren banget. Boleh Papa minta?" tanya Baro dengan cengiran maniaknya.

Coba ah tanya ke Mama.

Sandeul mengernyit sambil garuk – garuk kepala, "Ini bukannya merchandise UFO yang ngotot banget pengen kamu beli itu ya? Kamu ini udah Mama bilangin kalo punya uang itu ditabung aja, barang – barang yang gak terlalu mendesak kayak gitu kan bisa ditunda dulu. Apalagi fd kamu udah banyak. Emang untuk apa fd banyak – banyak? Paling fungsinya sama. Kecuali kalo mau kamu jual. Emang kamu mau jualan fd apa? Buka lapak gitu? Sekali order dapet tiga? Ngapain? Selama Papa dan Mama masih sanggup ngebiayain kamu udah kamu sekolah yang bener aja. Sekolah yang tinggi, jadi sarjana…" blahblahblahblahblah! Dari fd nyasar ke sekolah yang tinggi. Sehun mutar bola mata malas.

Karena pusing denger Sandeul ngoceh aja gak setop – setop, Sehun langsung ngeloyor ke kamar adiknya.

"Kalo benda keren kayak gitu mah ngapain gue kasih ke elo. Mending gue embat sendiri."

Oh iya ya. Bener juga. Lah trus… siapa dong yang ngasih?

"Mungkin aja pacar kebluk gembel lo itu." ujar Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Dia bukan pacar gue!" bantah Sehun. Gantian dia sekarang yang mukanya merah.

"Terus apa dong? Calon suami?" ledek Jungkook bikin Sehun makin blingsatan salah tingkah.

Sehun mendengus terus buru – buru ngabur, "Lu bocah tau apa sih soal calon suami?"

"Oke. Ralat. Bukan calon suami. Tapi calon teman tidur seumur hidup lo."

"Gue gak denger!" BLAMM! Pintu kamar Jungkook terbanting menutup dengan suara tawa meledek Jungkook yang kayaknya kedengeran ampe ke jalanan saking kerasnya. Huh! Nyebelin!

Sehun bersandar di pintu kamarnya. Kata – kata Jungkook tadi membuat Sehun teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat Kai nongol di kamarnya tengah malam dengan motif yang tidak jelas dan tampang mencurigakan.

Apa Kai menyelinap ke kamarnya waktu itu karena pengen ngasih ini?

Lagipula waktu ditanya sama Papa dan Mamanya, Kai juga ngotot gak menjawab, malah cengar – cengir sambil bilang pengen ngasih surprise – surprise gitu. Gak jelas deh pokoknya!

Apa mungkin surprisenya ini… gantungan kunci UFO?

.

.

.

.

"Hai…"

Kai yang lagi molor di bangku paling belakang langsung duduk tegak begitu mendengar suara Sehun.

"Sehun? Ini dunia nyata kan? Gue gak lagi mimpi kan? Kok tiba – tiba ada elo?"

Sehun manyun, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Jadi lo gak suka ngeliat gue? Sori deh gue bukan Taemin." SET! Aksi ngambek kaburnya Sehun batal gara – gara tangannya keburu ditahan Kai.

"Gue suka. Banget malah." jawab Kai bikin Sehun sumringah lalu terduduk lagi di sampingnya.

"Jadi… lo kesini karena…" pertanyaan Kai terputus karena tiba – tiba ada UFO yang mejeng di depan hidungnya.

"Makasih." tukas Sehun yang untuk pertama kalinya setelah berabad – abad, bertahun – tahun, dan bermilyar – milyar lamanya, akhirnya menampakkan senyum manis ala malaikat peluluh hati para seme lemah tak berdaya.

Bagai terhipnotis, Kai sampai kehabisan kata – kata. Dari sekian banyak pengorbanannya selama seminggu gini, akhirnya ada juga satu yang membuahkan hasil.

Belum sembuh dari efek hipnotisnya, sekarang Sehun malah memeluknya. Lebih tepatnya, menggabruk Kai dari depan. Bikin namja itu mendadak kaku. Darahnya serasa meluncur dengan kecepatan kilat kompak menuju jantung, sampai bikin jantungnya jedag – jedug dengan irama acak kadut. Ampun deh nih anak! Kemaren – kemaren marah marah, habis itu ngomel – ngomel, terus nuduh dia mesum pula, mana udah nendang selangkangannya. Sampai tiap kali Kai mau pipis dia selalu nyengir lima jari. Kayaknya kalau di kamar mandi itu ada kamera, Kai udah terkenal di dunia maya sebagai cowok yang pipis dengan ekspresi bahagia.

Sehun juga sengaja menghapus kata 'malu' dulu dari kamusnya hanya untuk sehari ini. Dia betul – betul gak bisa ngerasain perasaan apapun selain perasaan berbunga – bunga. Apalagi bisa merasakan debaran jantung Kai yang berdetak di dadanya, makin bahagialah Sehun. Untung aja hari itu kelasnya Kai lagi kosong melompong tanpa sebiji makhluk pun kecuali Kai dan lalet ijo yang daritadi terbang mondar – mandir diatas kepalanya.

"Gue seneng banget. Apalagi gue udah kepengen ini dari lama dan baru kesampaian sekarang. Makasih ya?" ucap Sehun tulus. Matanya berbinar – binar kocak saking girangnya. Muka sedatar layar tancapnya pergi entah kemana.

"Sama – sama." jawab Kai menampakkan senyum yang tak kalah manis.

"Kok bisa sih lo ngedapetin ini? Ini kan udah lama sold out?" tanya Sehun masih gak habis pikir.

Tentu saja dia bisa. Apa sih gunanya punya Daddy macem Kris yang punya banyak jaringan dimana – mana? Kai tinggal ngemis dikit aja pake alasan pejuang cinta, sanggup membuat Kris, yang emang ngerti soal gituan, langsung luluh dan mengontak temannya di kantor developer yang memproduksi mainan dan merchandise alien – alien yang lagi digandrungi para geek jaman sekarang. Tapi gak mungkin kan Kai membocorkan rahasia Negara?

Jadi dia hanya menampakkan senyum sok secret, "Intinya gue beli itu sendiri dengan uang tabungan gue dan gak pake nitip di orang lain."

Mata Sehun membulat kagum, "Beneran?"

Lubang hidung Kai kembang kempis bangga, "Yap! Eh.. tapi…masih ada satu hal lagi yang bikin gantungan kunci itu beda dari konco – konconya."

"Hah? Beda apanya? Sama gini." Sehun membolak – balik gantungan kunci itu dan tidak menemukan apa – apa.

Kai memajukan tubuhnya hingga kini dia makin mepet dengan Sehun, "Bedalah. Coba aja lo pencet kacanya."

"Pencet? Emang bisa?" tanya Sehun mendadak grogi tingkat tinggi merasakan hembusan napas Kai menyapu lembut pipinya. Saking dekatnya posisi mereka sekarang sampai dia bisa merasakan napas bau odol dan obat kumur Kai.

"Coba dulu. Percaya deh, itu beda dari yang lain."

Meskipun ragu, Sehun menurutinya dan langsung menekan kaca UFO yang secara ajaib melesak kedalam. Jadi kayak semacam tombol gitu. Lho? Lho? Kok bisa? Kok ada suaranya juga? Suara apa ini? Kayak suara robot mainan yang lagi nyanyi.

" _When you come around, come around, I'll be waiting for you, I just want to make you… I just want to make you mine, It's alright, you can take all the time that you like, I just want to make you… I just want to make you mine…"_

"Gimana? Surprise kan?" desak Kai. Penasaran dengan tanggapan Sehun yang daritadi cuma cekikan menikmati sambil terus menekan tombol kacanya berulang kali.

"Ini lucu. Suara robot nyanyi. Kok bisa sampai jadi kayak gini? Keren lho! Ini baru namanya limited edition." puji Sehun takjub.

Kai tersenyum mengagumi senyum manis, unyyu dan menggemaskan Sehun, "Lo tau gak om Zico temennya bokap lo yang waktu itu pernah maen ke rumah?"

Sehun mikir bentar terus berseru, "Oh iya, yang itu! Kenapa emangnya dengan Om Zico?"

"Nah, Om Zico itu kan deket sama bokap gue juga, yaa… pas gue tanya ada gak temennya yang pintar di bidang modifikasi gitu terus bokap gue nyaranin ke Om Zico. Yaa gue bawa deh gantungan kunci ini ke dia. Terus gue request ke dia masukin part lagu pas ada robot nyanyinya itu dari Robots and Aliensnya FTSK. Gimana? Kreatif kan?"

"Iya. Om Zico kreatif banget. Gak nyangka gue. Dia bisa nambahin lagu dan merubah fungsi kacanya jadi tombol nada dering."

Malah Om Zico yang dipuji. Tapi gak apa – apa deh. Emang orang itu kreatif banget.

"Tapi lo juga kreatif sih bisa punya ide kayak gini. Sumpah ini bikin gue surprise banget."

Seringai bangga nan penuh percaya diri Kai melebar lagi.

Tapi… semakin lama diputar kok Sehun jadi makin geer ya denger robot ini nyanyi. Apalagi sekarang Kai juga ikutan menyanyikan lagu itu bersaing sama suara robot patah – patahnya. Bikin debaran jantung Sehun berdetak main gila – gilaan.

"I just want to make you mine…" Kai mengakhiri nyanyiannya dengan tatapan syahdu dan muka romantis level dewa.

Glek! Tuh kan… bener…

"Yaaa…" Kai menggaruk semua bagian tubuhnya yang tiba – tiba gatal mulai dari kepala, hidung, dagu, leher, perut sampai pantat sebagai bentuk rasa grogi, "Lo gak perlu ngejawab sekarang sih. Yang penting gue udah nyatain ke elo. Udah. Gitu aja."

"Tapi gue pengen jawab sekarang." tandas Sehun mantab.

"Owh…mmm..oke." dalam hati Kai langsung menjatkan segala macam bentuk doa mulai dari yang pendek sampai yang panjang semoga keberuntungan berpihak padanya kali ini.

"Terus… kalo jawaban gue enggak gimana?"

Gantian Kai yang nelen ludah, "Yaa…" Kai makin gencar garuk – garuknya. Sekilas dia mirip lutung kebanyakan kutu, "Itu sih… gue gak bisa maksain kalo hati lo gak berpihak pada gue…"

Cielaahh. Berpihak? Sehun mengatupkan mulut rapat – rapat berusaha menahan tawa gelinya.

"Kalo misalkan jawaban gue… Iya?"

"K-kalo iya…." Kai gelagapan bingung sendiri, "Itu artinya kita…"

"Deal?" tiba – tiba Sehun mengulurkan tangannya.

Ha? Apa? Kai menatap tangan Sehun dengan tampang melongo idiot. Entah dia masih belum ngeh atau terlalu shock dengan reaksi Sehun.

"Kenapa? Lo gak mau?" tanya Sehun dengan seringai jahil.

Gak mau? Gila aja kali! Ya maulah!

Kai tersenyum lalu menjabat uluran tangan Sehun, "Deal."

Tau – tau tanpa sadar, Sehun jadi latah dan ikut memajukan kepalanya saat wajah Kai bergerak seinci demi seinci mendekat ke wajahnya. Meskipun ini bukan ciuman pertama, tapi Sehun benar – benar menikmatinya. Sampai – sampai dia refleks memejamkan mata menghayati ciuman manis dan lembut Kai di bibirnya. Benar – benar beda sama yang waktu itu. Yang ini bikin Sehun nge-fly sampai lupa diri kalo mereka lagi ciuman dalam kelas dan gak merasa takut sama sekali bakal kedapatan. Apalagi Kai sekarang melumat bibirnya. Dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan tentu saja. Dia belum ahli dalam hal ini, jadi dia biarkan saja Kai bereksperimen dengan bibir dan lidahnya yang sekarang juga ikut – ikutan menelusup masuk dan meraba setiap deretan gigi dalam mulutnya.

Tangan Kai mulai bandel rupanya. Tidak puas hanya dengan ciuman, namja temsek itu meraba – raba nipple Sehun yang masih terbungkus kemeja seragam sekolah. Membuat Sehun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara lenguhan yang bikin Kai makin turn on dan pengen cepet – cepet membooking kamar hotel… oke, itu terlalu wow untuk anak SMA. Mungkin gak kamar hotel juga. Tapi gudang penyimpanan alat peraga cukup strategis tuh. Letaknya di belakang dan sunyi dari manusia. Hihihi. Sisi yadong Kai mulai gak sabar rupanya.

Kai semakin gencar melumat bibir Sehun yang kini mulai lihai mengikuti permainan bibirnya. Tapi tangan bandel Kai belum puas hanya di nipple saja, sekarang tangannya menggerayangi perut Sehun terus turun ke bagian intimnya. Selangkangan.

Sehun tersentak ketika menyadari tangan Kai udah maen nemplok aja di juniornya yang lagi menegang excited. Tapi kalo mengikuti nafsu birahi, bisa – bisa dia bakal merasakan hamil di usia lebih muda dari temen – temen Mamanya dulu.

Namja itu buru – buru melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Ini sudah terlalu jauh! Tidak sekarang. Dia belum siap. Sehun tidak boleh tergoda. Terlalu cepat kalo mau merasakan itu sekarang. Kok kesannya mereka pacaran cuma mau 'ehem eheman' aja?

"Emm… Kai. Gue…" Sehun tarik napas dulu kemudian mengatur wajahnya jadi manis lagi, "Gue harus balik ke kelas dulu karena…em… masih ada tugas yang belum… selesai."

Terpaksa deh pake alasan tugas. Semoga aja Kai mau ngerti dan bisa membaca sikon.

"Ohh…" meskipun keliatannya agak kecewa, Kai akhirnya tersenyum lebar juga, "Oke. Perlu bantuan?"

Bantuan? Bisa – bisa bukannya fokus ngerjain tugas Sehun malah kebayang – bayang ciuman yang bikin horny tadi.

"Gak apa – apa. Makasih. Mungkin lain kali." tolak Sehun lembut.

Kai manggut – manggut sok tegar. Tenang aja. Dia ngerti kok kalo Sehun tadi cuman alesan dan gak mau terburu – buru dulu.

"Ohh. Ya udah. Met ngerjain tugas."

"Bye?" pamit Sehun yang malah lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Byee." Kai membalas dengan lambaian tangan singkat.

Sehun juga melambaikan tangan sambil noleh ke Kai. Saking senengnya Sehun sampai gak liat jalan di depan, dia pun sukses nabrak kursi yang melintang menghalangi jalannya.

Kai buru – buru membekap mulutnya sebelum tawa gak sopan yang menyembur keluar.

Setelah meringis sebentar mengelus perutnya yang nyeri, Sehun menggeser kursi itu terus lanjut jalan lagi menuju pintu. Tapi karena keasikan dadah dadah, kali ini Sehun nyaris nabrak tiang bendera.

Pfrrt! Kai membekap mulutnya lagi.

Setelah mengeplak keki tiang bendera gak sopan itu, seenaknya aja berdiri di depan mukanya! Sehun kemudian lanjut jalan lagi menuju pintu. Tapi karena keasikan cengar – cengir gak jelas, dia nyaris nubruk tembok.

Tawa Kai lolos menjadi cengiran geli. Titisan alien bermuka datar ini lucu juga ternyata.

Setelah nyaris bertabrakan dengan apa saja, akhirnya Sehun berhasil survive juga keluar dari kelas Kai.

Cengiran bahagia Sehun mengembang. Bahkan dadanya masih bergetar hebat sampai sekarang.

Yes! Papa! Mama! Jungkook! Akhirnya Sehun punya pacarr!

 **.**

 **.**

— **FIN—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Akhirnya saya bisa juga nyelesain FF lanjutan kisah cintanya Kaihun dari cerita FF saya yang Uke – Uke Ngenes. Yaaahh meskipun mungkin belum tepat di sebut sequel karena cuman kisahnya mereka doang. Terus siapa tau aja ada yang penasaran sama soundtrack lagu yang saya jadiin inspirasi untuk nulis ini FF, silahkan donlod aja sendiri dari mbah google.^^**

 **Terpaksa author harus akhiri ceritanya sampai disini karena emang tujuan FF nya cuman mau nyeritain gimana atraksi Kai si robot molor somplak dalam mengejar cinta (cielahh!) dari alien maniak Sehun.**

 **Dan karena saya baru baru aja kesemsem sama Sehun, makanya saya membuat FF Kaihun ini baru atu doang (;-.-). Padahal sebelumnya Krisyeol dan Gongyoung. Tapi masih tetep ngepairing mereka kok sampai sekarang. Tuh buktinya pada nongol di FF ini.**

 **Terus saya juga punya kebiasaan menjadikan bias saya sebagai uke dikarenakan muka mereka juga sih yang emang mendukung. Ya udah saya jadiin si Sehun uke.**

 **And saya juga lagi kepengen 'beres' dikit dengan tidak membuat adegan NC, dikarenakan sebelum – sebelumnya saya terlalu too much di bidang itu, makanya sekali – kali pengen cuti dulu dari NC. Heheh. #author ketauan master yadongnya #plaakkkk! Digampar cangcut bau terasi**

 **Oh iya terakhir saya mau ngucapin makasih terutama buat temen – temen yang udah pada baca ini FF. Kalo mau bantu kasih saran, serta kesan dan pesannya soal FF ini silahkan. Hayuuk mari atuhh. Saya seneng banget baca semuanya pesan dan kesan temen – temen^^.**

 **#Oke cukup sekian dan RnR ;)**


End file.
